The magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) equipment may obtain a plurality of images for different contrasts, thereby providing more information for examination.
In practical applications, such as relaxation parameter imaging, fat quantitative imaging, and so on, an imaging sequence in the MRI equipment may be used to scan a part of a subject multiple times based on different scanning parameters, so as to obtain a plurality of images for different contrasts. The images for different contrasts may include approximately same tissue structure information.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.